Prisoners Of Time
by Angelz Tearz
Summary: Syoaran is ivited to a royal wedding in Pandora to play a song. But on the day of the wedding he recieves a little surprise in finding out that the groom has cast a spell on time which has looped..Everyone has forgotten once is was day 1 again but not him


Angelz Tearz: Oh yes I am back with a new story and I know you wanted me to finish the other one but TOUGH because I don't even know how to write the next chapter of "what goes around comes around". I may have to ask Ria or Miko to help me out, sweat drop hehe well, 'til then I'll be writing this story which has an awesomer plot (haha new word P). Well 'til the next chapter of this story and "what goes around comes around" MWAH 33333 and byyeee!

Disclaimer: CCS, and half of this plot does not belong to me, but to Ephemeral Fantasia which I believe is a game. I'm not making it all the same but sort of…..like there won't be monsters and magic….just fighting…..

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

_Prisoners of Time_

_Chapter One_

Summary: Syaoran is invited to the wedding of the future king of Pandora the island Eriol and the cold, emerald-eyed beauty Princess Sakura to play a song for their wedding. After soon arriving on the island he discovers that the 5 days before the wedding and the wedding are repeated. Time has looped and it seems he is the only one who knows about that…

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Syaoran felt someone push him on the shoulder and his eyes immediately opened to find a young girl's large blue orbs in front of his own amber ones.

"Excuse me mister, but the plane is here! You better get up sleepy because if you don't the plane might fly again!" The girl giggled and jumped up running to her family as she exited the plane. Syaoran rubbed his eyes sleepily as he took of his seat belt and stood up reaching for the letter of the invitation in his pocket….

_Dear Li Syaoran,_

_Together with their families  
Sakura Kinomoto__  
__and__  
__Eriol Hiiragizawa__  
__request the honor of your presence__  
__at their marriage__  
__on Saturday, the ninth of June__  
__at eight o'clock__  
__in The Royal Castle  
on Pandora The Island_

_As soon as he had finished reading the invitation for the umpteenth time, he folded it neatly and slid it back into his pocket, exactly where it had been before. Grabbing his guitar case and throwing the little thingy that leans on shoulders to carry it (forgot the name haha) over his shoulder as he left the once full, but now empty plane to be greeted by grey walls and grey carpets, which led to the inside of the airport. He sighed in annoyance once a large never-ending line appeared before him….well seems like he's just gonna have to stand and wait like everyone else….NOT._

_He walked past everyone in the line until he reached the person after the first, smiling at the man his wife and four kids and stepped in front of them like he couldn't care less that the people behind him were either getting ready to poke him on the shoulder or were just glaring daggers at him. _

_Unfortunately he did not seem to get to stand in the perfect spot for long as someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around slowly with an irritated sigh, he opened his mouth about to tell the person who didn't like the fact that he got to the front before he/she did to piss off . Instead his eyes laid upon on a rather beautiful woman with waist length black hair, matching amethyst eyes, about 5foot5….She seemed to be looking at him with large, shocked eyes…Hehe probably because he's so devishly sexy and young. _

_"Excuse me, Li Syaoran?" Eyebrows raised followed by a quick nod, "Yes if you may please come with me…I am Daidouji Tomoyo, Royal Guard Captain of Sir Eriol's Castle, and I will be your escort in your stay on the island…Sir if you may," Tomoyo spoke softly while two rather large men who looked like they have been lifting boulders found on rock mountains instead of 2 ½ light weight lifters took his guitar case and just second after he noticed once of them was already carrying his rather large suitcase containing his clothes and personal items… "We have already done everything for you so all you need to do now is follow us out of the airport where we will drive you to your luxury royal hotel right next to the Royal Castle." Syaoran stared at her like 'ummmm..ooook?' and nodded once again as he stepped out of line and followed them walking past the counters while everyone groaned and screamed how unfair it was that he stood in line less than two minutes.._

_"I'm so sorry for being rude earlier….It's just that…I didn't expect you to be so young….I heard that you were meant to be a very talented musician and I couldn't help but get the idea that you were no younger than forty….My apologies…hee hee! Well I do really hope you enjoy you're stay here in Pandora…You know this is a truly beautiful island! Actually one of the most beautiful especially now because of the fantastic ceremony co—" Roll of eyes "OK OK I get it, It's a beautiful island and I'm younger than you expected OK whatever…I've been on the plane for 14 hours and I'm TIRED so I have a HEADACHE and I'll tell you much noise isn't the cure to a migraine, 'Kay?" Syaoran sighed, thanking God that she stopped talking but of course felt a bit guilty for being rather mean to the young beauty who seemed to be a year or two older than him….Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at him in a very unlady-like way…oops maybe not so beautiful and young after all…._

_Syaoran gulped and looked out the window and Tomoyo annoyingly ignored the fact he was tired and had a nasty headache and carrying on talking, except this time she was explaining each and every person they drove by slowly in the car until thankfully the car stopped before a rather small but beautiful hotel. _

_Stepping out to get a full view of it, the hotel was rather classical, just like Inns in the old times. It was like a mansion, made of bricks and painted with a beautiful cream color. The doors were made of wood and so were the windows. Walking round it, Syaoran was greeted with the most beautiful view he has ever seen in his entire life….._

_It was a large garden full of small olive trees…just after that there was a pool flat on the ground surrounded by simple wooden chairs and tables. As he looked at the pool carefully he noticed that it looked over the forests of the island and not far away was a simple, small beach. Anyone swimming over that pool would feel as if the were carried over the breathtaking island. _

_"Beautiful isn't it?" Syaoran turned around only to find Tomoyo standing next to him with a bright smile on her face. "I've lived here all my life and I see this everyday but even so to me it gets more and more beautiful…" Smirking to himself he turned to her again._

_"So are you saying that there are many more beautiful and hot girls on this island?" Well it seems that Syaoran's like every other guy…All he can ever think about is girls. Oh well, that's a pity._

_"Is that all you even think about? Oh well feel free to explore the island. At 5 PM I will meet you back at the hotel since Sir Eriol wishes you to accompany him in the castle so you better come back before that, because I am not going to spend the evening looking for you! Here is the map of the island. Oh, and incase you are as dumb as you look, try not to get lost….If you really need help than maybe someone will be nice enough to teach you how to read a map. To go to your room just ask the man at the table, oh and his name is Kyte, where your room is and he'll show you. Don't try and be all cocky and arrogant, because you are, and look for it yourself! There are other people in the hotel too so you might just walk into one of the fifteen rooms there are in the hotel…Until then have fun!" Smiling at him with her cheery and innocent smile, Tomoyo turned around and walked to the car. Watching as it sped off, Syaoran turned around and walked to the hotel entrance. That woman NEVER gave him the time to answer back! And DAMN she talked a lot!_

_"Whoa," Amazed by the beautiful sight before him appeared old coffee-colored walls with red-brick-colored tiled floors that were bumpy due to the fact that the villa was built more than five-hundred years ago. The doors were made of ancient dark wood with the old locks that were grey and rusty but still beautiful. Looking to his right he found small wooden chairs with carves on them and small cushions that seemed very old and hand made with tea and coffee stains and had golden fancy embroidery on the top. Noticing on his left were tall stairs that were slightly faded away from old age and at the top were his luggage and guitar case. Bingo! No need to ask that desk guy about the whereabouts of his room now! _

_Syaoran slowly climbed the stairs glancing at the ancient paintings held on the walls by the now rusty and worn away iron nails penetrated into the walls until finally he reached the top only to walk into the room of what seems to be an old 66 year old getting dresses oh dear God THIS IS LIKE THE OLD AND SICK VERSION OF PORN. Slamming the door shut and leaving on it trying to calm his heavy breathing and fast-beating heart, Syaoran swore to himself he would NEVER EVER see that again…Walking into his room, this time the RIGHT one, Syaoran jumped on the bed and looked around trying to find the AC remote control but to no avail….Wait a minute..NO AC! IT'S LIKE 40 FRIGGIN' DEGREES DAMMIT! Luxury hotel my ass…Oh well…Syao's pretty sleepy now so…._

_YAWN_

_That's right….close your beautiful amber eyes….BINGO alright….Guess you'll have to wait until 5 PM then D_

_x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3x x3  
_

_"E-Excuse me Mr. Li b-but…Um...Can you please wake up? Oh God screw it!" Giving up with the gentle tap on the back technique, Tomoyo grabbed the pillow from under Syaoran's head rather harshly which has already woken him up since his head his the rather brick-like mattress with a 'thud' but that wasn't enough for her so she stuffed the pillow on Syaoran's face stopping him from getting any of the amazing oxygen in Pandora. Of course Syaoran was screaming but you know he has a big white pillow on his face so no one can hear and him AND his arms are waving around like mad…But Tomoyo was enjoying that moment too much to care. _

_Thinking he had enough Tomoyo let go of Syaoran who gasped as he luckily got some oxygen into his lungs before he could have possibly died. _

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" _

_"YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP I'VE BEEN LIKE WAITING FOR FITEEN MINUTES! DO YOU REALLY ENJOY MAKING FUN OF ME LIKE THIS?" Syaoran rolled his eyes as he got off the bed and gave Tomoyo the birdy. Grabbing his guitar and guitar holder which he put on his back so that his guitar was held across his back like a backpack, Tomoyo of course returned the birdy since she has attitude in this story. "Well shall we?" _

_"We shall!" He teased in a girly-British-like voice. _

_ 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3_

_Syaoran and Tomoyo walked along the long, red, wide, royal carpets which led to the humongous castle entrance where stood and large and strong looking man who seemed to be in his early-fifties. Tomoyo and the man exchanged bows, and just after the man turned to Syaoran._

_"Good evening Mr. Li. It is an honor to finally meet you. I am Bagoth, Sir Eriol's Personal Royal Guard and friend. If you may," Syaoran and Bagoth exchanged bows as Bagoth led Syaoran to the room where Sir Eriol and Princess Sakura sat and Tomoyo just behind. Pushing open the large strong wooden doors, Bagoth, Syaoran and Tomoyo walked a few steps before Tomoyo and Bagoth formally bowed on their knees. Standing up once again, the three walked down the aisle/large, wide, long red carpet which led to two beautiful wooden thrones, one empty and the other a man with black hair with hints of blue and azure eyes. He seemed to be just the same age as Syaoran, the man smiled as Syaoran this time bowed on one knee along with Tomoyo and Bagoth._

_"Syaoran, it is a pleasure to finally meet you! I am Eriol Hiiragizawa and I understand you must be wondering why I have invited you to the wedding. Well as you know in five days I will be getting married to my beautiful wife-to-be, and I, if I may, am asking if it is possible if you were to play me a song for that special day. I have heard of you and your songs and you are a very talented musician Syaoran. One of which I will definitely need to play the perfect song for that perfect day? So do you, Syaoran Li, accept to play the song?" Nod Nod. "Wonderful! Do not worry you will be getting something in return, such as 100,000 G. In fact, I will pay you 10,000 in advance," Eriol smiled as he took out the money, stood up and gave it to Syaoran who took it without saying anything but a simple 'Thanks'. _

_"Ah well, you have yet to meet my beautiful wife. I bring to you, Sakura Kinomoto!" As Syaoran's, Eriol's, Tomoyo's and Bagoth's eyes all turned to the large doorway on the left of them, six women, three on each side, stepped out followed by a beautiful eighteen-year old woman (erm let's just call her a woman 'Kay?) with waist length auburn hair which was shoulder length at the front. Her eyes opened to reveal beautiful, emerald eyes which were never seen before by Syaoran and seemed impossible to have. She was just a tad bit shorter than Tomoyo, her skin smooth and creamy and covered by a simple satin dark forest green strappy dress that reached just below the knees with strappy-high-heeled black sandals that were strapped up until the knees. A simple emerald necklace to match her dress and mesmerizing eyes._

_She was so beautiful that…Syaoran embarrassingly dropped his guitar onto the floor. Um yeah nice move Syaoran. As Sakura sat down Eriol turned to her with a bright smile and love in his eyes, which Syaoran noticed Sakura did not return but held coldness instead._

_"Sakura? Are you going to say hello?" Syaoran gulped as Sakura stood up slowly and walked towards him. Once she reached him, she bent down slowly and picked up his dear instrument gently that even just doing that Syaoran found so beautiful. Well I guess the view Syaoran saw back at the hotel was NOTHING compared to Sakura NOTHING. Handing it over to him softly her hand touched his as he took it from her, it was as though an electrically spark just ran through him…More of a thunderstorm growing inside of him though. BAM. He has been inspired._

_Closing his eyes Syaoran stood in a comfortable position as one hand brushed against the string and the other pressed on them at the top. A beautiful melody was exhaled from the instrument, none of which any of them had ever heard before. Sakura closed her eyes too and put her hand on her heart, feeling something sweet and gentle for the first time since ever. Once the song has ended, Eriol, Tomoyo and Bagoth started clapping, Sakura and Syaoran opened their eyes…Emerald met Amber. _

_"Really?" Syaoran turned to look at Eriol who held an even brighter smile than before…Sheesh how much can a guy smile? "That was magnificent and beautiful. I have never heard anything like it! It seems as though you have come up with half of the song already. Write the rest as soon as you can so that you may enjoy the coming five days as much as possible and the coming festivities." Nodding, Syaoran and Tomoyo turn around not before bowing respectfully again to the future King and Queen. "Oh and Syaoran," Dam I was hoping to get out of here to clear my mind! "Think of me as a friend from now on." Smiling a fake smile, and turning around AGAIN Syaoran followed Tomoyo towards the exit…_

_Stopping before him, Tomoyo turned to look at him. "It seems as though Syaoran has also fallen in love with Princess Sakura…" Syaoran frowned and was about to open his mouth, "It's alright really…The Princess' beauty is not of this earth…Even Sir Eriol has fallen under her spell.." Tomoyo looked at him from behind with sad eyes before clenching her fists and walking away…_

_ 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3_

_Angelz Tearz: Oh well…What do you think? Should I continue it? PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME HARSHLY IT'S JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER! Review DAMMIT! I wanna know what you think!_

_Lub you all lots like jelly tots!_

_AngelMellie_


End file.
